yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in the Kingdom Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Lost in the Kingdom Part 2. Previously on Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure... Dipper Pines: Wow, this place is amazing, Mabel. Mabel Pines: So, do you want to head towards Pandora? Dipper Pines: You bet! As a viperwolf came behind Mabel, it pounced onto Dipper and it started to lick his face. Dipper Pines: (laughs) Stop! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) I think he likes you, Dipper. Baron Von Sheldgoose: This is gonna be a hit master plan! (chuckles evilly) The story continues with Dipper and Mabel being captured, they hand nowhere else to go. Dipper Pines: Let me go! Mabel Pines: What're you gonna do to us!? Baron Von Sheldgoose: You two will be trapped in cages forever, and as soon as your friends come and rescue you! Mabel Pines: No! (bites Sheldgoose's fingers) Baron Von Sheldgoose: OW!!! Dipper Pines: (took the keys and released his sister) Let's go, Mabel! At last, they ran for thier lives as Sheldgoose had to gather the weasels. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Stop them! Don't let them get away! Smarty: Move over! I'm driving! Just as Dipper and Mabel stole one of the weasel's cars, the car chase is on. Dipper Pines: (points to the Castle) I think we can hide in there! So, they drove all the way into Oh My Disney and on a split escape from Sheldgoose. Meanwhile, Herbie and Giselle drove all the way to see Ford and Stanley Pines. Herbie: (beeping) Stanley Pines: It's Herbie and Giselle! Ford Pines: What're you two doing here, where're Dipper and Mabel? Giselle: (beeping) Stanley Pines: They're in trouble! Ford Pines: Dipper and Mabel are in trouble!? Herbie: (beeping) Stanley: And Soos forgot to do the laundry? Ford Pines: We gotta find Dipper and Mabel, Baron Von Sheldgoose is behind all of this! J. Thaddeus Toad: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go rescue them! Lightning McQueen: Time to save Dipper and Mabel! Mater: Charge! And so, the Rescue Team begins their mission. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel found themselves in Oh My Disney. Dipper Pines: This isn't the same castle we trained with Mickey. Where are we? Mabel Pines: I think we're in Oh My Disney! Dipper Pines: No way! Mabel Pines: I'm not kidding we're here, Dipper. Before Dipper could say anything else, a bullet that whizzed by him was shot from a gun that Smarty used. Dipper Pines: Split up! Mabel Pines: Great idea, Dipper! So, they split up trying to escape from the Beagle Boys and the weasels. Back at the Disney Castle, Mickey and the gang had to get help from Dipper and Mabel's friends. Mickey Mouse: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Louis: What's going on? Lightning McQueen: Dipper and Mabel are lost in Oh My Disney! Mater: We gotta help them! Baymax: I am now detecting to Dipper and Mabel's whereabouts. Mickey Mouse: Great work, Baymax, you guys better get moving. Cruz Ramirez: Hold on, Dipper, Mabel, we're coming. At last, they took off to carry on the search and rescue plan. With the rescue mission commenced, Baymax started scanning for Dipper and Mabel. Baymax: Scanning for Dipper and Mabel. C-3PO: I hope they're alright. L3-37: So do I, 3PO. R2-D2: (beeping) Benny the Cab: I see your point there, R2. Baymax: I have found the patients. Jar Jar Binks: (getting through the crowd) Exsqueeze Me, weesa coming through. Mater: Dipper! Mabel! Lightning McQueen: Where could they be? Dusty Crophopper: I'll fly up and take a look. As he took to the sky, he could see the Beagle Boys and the weasels searching for Dipper and Mabel. In Oh My Disney, Dipper and Mabel were all being chased by Sheldgoose for a wild goose chase. Dipper Pines: Let's hide in Pixar section! Mabel Pines: Right behind you, Dipper! As they hid in Pixar section, they encountered Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, and the rest of the Pixar characters. Lightning McQueen: There you two are! Sulley: We've been looking for you guys, what happened? Dipper Pines: It's Baron Von Sheldgoose, he's on to us. Woody: What?! Flik: Are you kidding me?! Greasy: Come out come out where ever you may are? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Where'd they go!? Smarty: We don't know! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Keep looking! Big Time Beagle: Right away, Mr. Sheldgoose! Just as they left, the rest of Dipper and Mabel's friends came just in time to the rescue. Baymax: Hello. Judy Hopps: Everyone okay? Iago: Sheldgoose sure doesn't know when to quit. Dipper Pines: We're fine. Baymax: I am glad to see you two are okay, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Baymax. RC: (screeching) Dipper Pines: What is it, RC? With another shot was fired from the gun, that Sleazy used. Sleazy: (to Sheldgoose) Hey, Baron! I've found them along with their friends! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Come on out, You two! Don't make my boys come in there after you! Pacifica Northwest: I have a plan. With the weasels busting through the doors, they all started searching for Dipper and Mabel. Psycho: (laughing wildly) Smarty: (knocks down a crate filled cartoon-ish shoes) ??? Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225